1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a disk drive assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk drives, such as HDDs (hard disk drives), and CD-ROM (compact disc read-only memory) drives, are usually provided in computers. Brackets may be provided on a front plate of a computer enclosure to receive the drives. Usually, the HDD and the CD-ROM are separately installed in the bracket after a motherboard is installed in the computer enclosure, and large space is needed in the computer enclosure. However, in some thin computer enclosures, the space is so limited that the HDD cannot be installed in the bracket after a motherboard is installed.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.